Alone
by flamingo174
Summary: My Mother. My Father. My friends. Katara. There all gone. My home is gone. I don't want to think about what's happened and I definitely don't want to bend anything anymore. So I ran away never looking back as I face this alone.
1. Water

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.

**A/N:** So this takes place a few days after The Spirit Of Competition and let me start by saying I am taking a different turn on things just a twist of what I think could have happened if Amon was a bit eviler.

While there will be some main dialogue and scenes from the episode 'And the winner is…'(and of course all that I do use is not mine I am just using it to fit into what I have thought of) but it will also have some twists and hopefully it turns out good and I'd like to take things in kind of a darker view because this is some heavy stuff Korra is dealing with being seventeen and having a bigger threat hanging over her head then Aang did, you know?

Not, too dark that it becomes depressing but stuff that could be happening with Korra and how she's dealing with things. But hopefully if you guys like it I will add more chapters not a lot but a few and it WILL have some eventual **MAKORRA** forewarning. And I hope I stay true to the characters but of course something's have to be a bit off because you can't have cussing on nickelodeon but I can see Mako cussing if he gets _really _mad. And feel free to let me know if anything's wrong I will be sure to fix it! Or if it's all bad I'll take it down.

_**Alone.**_

* * *

It's been three days.

I've dedicated myself to focusing my attention on my main and most powerful element.

_Water_.

It's what I am and what I've come to love the most about bending. It brings healing and life. It doesn't burn like fire. It isn't as complicated as earth. Most importantly it's much easier to learn than air.

Water is everywhere and I know that I can't hurt anybody with it, because I am always in control of it. It's come to be my strongest element and I feel warmth in it.

Because, as long as I have my Waterbending, I will know who I am, and I will never be alone.

I am brought out of my thoughts as the radio fades in from the distance and I am hearing something or another about Republic City or Satomobiles.

Gah.

Who even cares?

I don't for one it's far easier to be able to bend whatever I can and use that as my transportation, it's easier and_ free. _

Then again that can be completely biased since I am a bender.

I bend some water and swirl it around in a circle and then swish it forward at a picture of that arrogant Tahno.

"Yes, Wha hoo." I make a fist pump into the air and then make my way over to grab my hand towel.

"Man I got a good feeling about tonight, I don't care if we are the underdogs we can take those pompous Wolf Bats"

I look toward Mako and Bolin just as Mako is taking off his helmet he replies.

"It's going to be our toughest match ever, but I think you're right"

"Introducing your new champs the fantastic Fire Ferrets!" Screams Bolin as he puts much emphasis on the r's.

"Yah, were going to show them they messed with the wrong benders." I made a slight smile at them and then started to get my things together. There was a long, and in my opinion, awkward silence before Bolin spoke up.

"Well, I'm going to head upstairs to take a shower now."

Out of the corner of my eye I see him slowly make his way out all the while make some gestures at Mako.

I quickly try to remove my gear off of me. It's not that I don't mind being in the same room with Mako. It's just now were alone and the last two times that's happened things haven't been the greatest, and I have a feeling whatever Mako is going to say isn't what I want to hear right now.

I don't want or need him to it's in the past and things are fine, really, I don't even want to think about our kiss nor do I want to talk about it with Mako. Bolin hasn't said a word and he's managed to not bring it up and move on. Were friends and he understands this. So why can't Mako?

I just want to concentrate on my water bending. But it doesn't seem likely because as I am trying to shove everything in my bag as quickly as I can Mako speaks up.

"Korra."

I don't reply back hoping he just lets this drop and lets me leave.

"Korra, I-we need to talk."

Damn. I just can't catch a break.

"No, Mako we don't."

"Yes, we do look I know things haven't been the greatest between you and I ever since the-well you know, but I'm glad you and my brother are friends and have gotten past that, it would have sucked to lose another water bender."

"Yah, well Bolin understands that I don't like him like that and were just friends he's a great guy but he's not meant for me."

"I know and I want to apologize for what I-

"No- just save it, I don't want to hear it, let's just be teammates ok?"

Then hopefully to change the subject I tried to bring up something I knew would tick Mako off the most.

"We need to focus on winning the match; there are still some things you need to work on if we're going to win."

"No, Korra we need to talk about this and I have to tell you- wait some thing's _I_ need to work on? What the hell, I don't need to work on anything."

"Yes, you do."

"Oh yah like what?"

"Well for starters you're too slow and cautious and while I pride you on your preciseness you need to step it up a notch and be quicker more agile. I saw many spots where an opponent could knock you off your feet."

"I don't need your advice I am a great Firebender and I go at a pace that lets me be in control, you may be the Avatar but that doesn't give you the right to criticize others on how their bending isn't like yours. Especially since you haven't even mastered air yet, yah Avatar my–

"Excuse me?" I gave him an incredulous look as I threw my bag down on the floor and made my way over to him.

I can't believe he had the nerve to say something like that albeit I did start this but he was taking it too far.

"That's all you've been doing lately, and don't deny that you weren't thrilled to hear you were the almighty Avatar able to bend all four elements, able to be trained by the best benders well good for you, but you need to learn how to slow down and actually control your bending or else it's going to be your downfall and as for my bending just back off ok?

"I go that slowly so I can change its path if need be and in doing so I can spot when my opponents' next move is! Unlike some who are too impatient and focused on just finishing them off without a fight."

"That's freaking fantastic for you then, and yah I have been trained by the best and I've also picked up on a few things of my own and one of those things was to push my myself and go faster because while you've been safe in your home or wherever the hell you were when you were young, you were probably training to just learn and master firebending, but I on the other hand have been training to _survive_! To bend all the elements as a way to help protect me when a potential threat arises, so yah I'd rather be impatient than slow and let my opponent get the upper hand and have it result in my death." I spat back at him.

This really just put me in a bad mood, as I turned on my heel and made my way back to my bag I had thrown down, some articles of clothing spilled out, I crouched down to push it all back in.

I heard him let out a breath of air behind me and take a step toward me and then stop.

"Look Korra- I'm sorry I didn't want to start a fight with you I just wanted to say that I was sorry because you and I kissing wasn't fair, and I've broken things off with Asami, I just need to focus on my bending and winning this match for right now ok?"

I didn't answer him, as I stood up and made my way to the door not once looking back at him, before I could even make it through the threshold there was static and HIS voice came on the radio.

I froze in place and my eyes went wide in horror.

"Good Morning citizens of Republic City this is Amon I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last, it's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena, and cancel the finals or else there will be severe consequences."

"They can't do this Korra we need to-

I didn't hear what else he had to say at that moment I ran full speed out of there and to the council.

* * *

"This is so cool! I can't wait to see you play Korra!"

"Yah, yah I can't wait to see your super awesome Avatar skills in action! This is gonna be so cool! Those Wolf Bats won't know what's coming and they'll be sorry they ever went up against the AVA-

"Alright that's enough now how about we-

"Avatar!" Meelo finished off as he jumped into the air and slowly came back down.

"Ok, ok yes Korra is going to do her best today but she can't start till we take our seats so c'mon let's go kids." Pema said as she ushered the three rambunctious kids up the stairs and into the arena to find their seats, but not before they each said their goodbyes and good lucks.

"Thanks you guys I promise to give you all a good show!" I laughed and waved till I couldn't see them anymore, then I turned my attention to Tenzin.

"Now, Korra I know you are doing well and I wish you all the best of luck but try and be on your guard tonight." I had to strain to hear what he said next. "I have a feeling something's not right."

He looked left and right trying not to catch any unwanted attention from those that were entering the arena.

I looked up at him with a serious expression. "How so? I mean nothing should happen right, Chief Beifong has the whole place searched and patrolled."

"Yes, but even so there hasn't been any real action from Amon other than his announcement the other morning and I know if he wants to make a big show this would be the time."

"You don't think he's going to-" my sentence was cut off as a couple of photographers came up to take a picture of me and my Airbending master.

As we were smiling Tenzin came a bit closer to my ear and talked through his teeth.

"I think this is just what he's been waiting for."

* * *

"Oh no, and the Avatar takes a blow off the arena!"

"Dammit." I mutter under my breath as I swim to the platform and heave myself up onto it, I take off my helmet and shake out the water from my hair.

I look to see how my teammates are doing and they have already made it down to one member of the Wolf Bats…Tahno.

I'll admit Tahno has been giving it his all, which is more than I can say for myself I've been fighting terribly and this isn't even my second time being caught off guard and being thrown off the platform… not even my third.

I just can't seem to focus ever since Tenzin had to bring up Amon it's just got me thinking that if he does something it could endanger everyone, even those I love. I tried my hardest to tell Tenzin to take himself and his family home but he would have none of it and said he'd be better off here to help me.

"Following Korra is the Earthbender Bolin he sure did put up a good fight though, considering those Wolf Bats are playing dirty with some illegal moves, but dare I say better than our little _Avatar_ I bet this is all a ploy saving her best material for last, but if that's so then she better use it now because any more falls from her it could cost the team."

"Oh, shut up." I said under my breath as Bolin makes to grab Pabu and then came to join me on the bench in our little room to watch as Mako is left fighting Tahno.

"Hey, Korra."

I nodded my head in acknowledgment not daring to look at him I know what his face would show and I didn't need that right now, I just need to focus on winning this game, and of course figure out multiple strategies in case Amon shows up and destroys everything in a blink of an eye and oh yah take away my bending.

"Korra, is everything ok?"

"Yah, fine" I said uneasily as I bounced my leg up and down.

"Hm, well it's just you haven't been playing well… this isn't like you, I'm here if you ever need to talk."

So, at this point I was plain aggravated at myself, and what came next really set me over the edge.

"There goes Tahno right off the platform, Mako making a win for his team, I bet they must be so proud to have such an excellent fire bender, maybe he should be teaching the Avatar a thing or two don't you?"

I was seething and all I could do was stand up and yell at Bolin.

"Thanks, but no thanks I don't need to talk to anybody and excuse me if my bending isn't up to par as you would like, ok! I'm sorry I'm trying my best here and I want to win this just as much as you do, I will, I promise I may not be right now as good as your precious Firebending brother but I _can_ do this! I just need a minute to myself or is that too much to ask for!"

"Korra?"

"Korra!"

I heard both of their voices as I ran out the door to the outside I just needed air. Fresh _air._

I close my eyes and tried to take deep breaths in and out.

Then I tried to focus on something, anything really, to try and calm my nerves and my thoughts.

Everything was just becoming so jumbled and I was starting to lose control, I can't I'm the Avatar the single person who is to keep peace and balance – scratch that that's too much to think about right now, I'm just Korra an excellent water bender and I am going to win this tournament.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

"Ok, I think I'm ready." I said as I made my way back into the arena the boys had already gotten onto the platform and were just standing there waiting for me to start the game back up again.

Well can't keep them waiting for much longer.

I put on my helmet and joined them, not once did they look at me.

I don't blame them either, I did snap at them and I made a mental note for later to really do something extravagant to show how sorry I was.

* * *

These Wolf Bats aren't playing fair and of course the referee decides not to call them out on it.

So far it's two wins for them and one for us the next round is a toss to see who goes and I decide to go toe-to-toe with pretty boy.

Of course I easily knock him out when he least expects it, which I'm sure he's pissed about but bring it on I'm ready to go. What I didn't expect was a blow of water at me and my teammates filled with the earth plates.

Luckily, I don't make it off and am surged by rage and I make quick work to throw some water at them. One I catch by surprise and he immediately falls off, the next one was hard but eventually I got him.

Then it was just me and Tahno.

Just as I am making my next move though out of the corner of my eye catches the light of an electricity spark.

_That's where Chief Beifong and Tenzin are_

I see more sparks but before I can realize the full extent to what's going on I am bombarded with water and go flying off the edge of the platform.

"Dammit!" I scream and swim my way past Bolin and Mako who have noticed the sparks.

"Korra what's-

He didn't get finish his sentence as a man covered in head to toe of black uniform jumps down onto the floor below the platform blocking my path to get on.

He's got sparking sticks in his hands, I try to do something, anything but I know it's futile I'm trapped and suddenly there's pain shooting up in body and I go limp my eyes close but I can still faintly hear what's going on around me.

I can feel the slight movement of water flowing as I am being pulled through the water and onto the floor of the bottom of the platform, I see one of those men taking my hand and pulling me along the floor and then I can't keep my eyes open any longer.

I see Aang and Toph.

A man.

And Aang again fighting the man in his Avatar state, it's strange, I don't know what to make of it.

After which I try to open my eyes and see Mako and Bolin being tied up, I am trying to think if they are being tied up I will be too, it can be easy to get out but instead I am being lifted up and carried to the top of the platform where Amon waits for me.

I am thrown down in front of him but I can't move, and it wouldn't matter anyways because my feet and hands are tied up.

"_Hello Korra" _

His voice has a hint of humor in it and it makes me want to vomit.

I try to lift my head up to look around for Tenzin and Chief Beifong but I don't see them anywhere.

I'm all alone and I can't help but feel that fear again like I did that night after facing Amon at Aang Memorial Island.

"So glad to hear you've spent all your time practicing to make it to the finals Avatar, just goes to show how hard work does pay off too bad you won't be able to continue."

I can't breathe.

I was trying to spend all that time to shake away my fears of him.

Thankfully he doesn't linger on me and turns to face the crowd.

"I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City, so once again the Wolf Bats are your pro-bending champions it seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory, because every day you threaten and abuse your fellow non-bending citizens just like the Wolf Bats did to their opponents tonight…

"Those men were supposedly best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there if any of you stand in my way you will meet the same fate. Now, to my followers, for years the equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows but now, we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City.

"I am happy to tell you that the time for change has finally come, very soon the current tyrannical bending regime will be replaced by a fair minded equalists government you and your children will no longer walk the streets afraid. It's time to change back our city. For centuries benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people but thankfully modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field, now anyone can hold the power of a Chi blocker in their hand.

"My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality, and once that goal is achieved we will equalize the rest of the world. The revolution has begun!"

He walks closer to me and lifts up my head by my ponytail.

"And as for you Korra I've saved the best news for last, while you've been preoccupied with putting your responsibilities to master airbending on hold by focusing on your pro-bending, I myself have been busy…Would you like to know Korra? Let me start by saying that to show we have the number and the strength I and my followers have successfully taken over the Southern Water Tribe… No more waterbenders reside in the South Pole. Everyone you know is gone."

NO.

This can't be happening.

He lets go of my hair then takes out a knife and lets me loose of my restraints I try to sit up but then come ropes crashing through the ceiling and I cover my head as to block my eyes from getting hit by falling debris.

He and his team walk over to the ropes and hold on as they are lifted into the air

"So long for now Korra we shall meet again…"

He's gone from sight and I could go after him but my body is frozen... I can't feel anything.

I really can't breathe now and all I can do is slump forward my hands splayed out on the floor in front of me as I try to gasp in and out breathes of air.

My Mother.

My Father.

My Grandparents.

My Friends.

My Neighbors.

Katara.

All that was my home.

It's all gone.

I feel a tear make its way down my cheek but I don't pay it any mind instead I feel this sensation of coolness come over me and my name being called in the distance.

But all I can focus on is the light surrounding me and water swirling encompassing me in a bubble as I'm lifted off the ground and suddenly all I can focus on is the anger.

Anger that has been brought out by the man who singlehandedly ruined everything I love – or loved – and anger at myself for letting this happen.

My vision of the arena has vanished and in its place I see white all around me, I get this feeling as if I stay like this then it will quench my need for revenge, I am fueled by my anger to suddenly retrieve more of my true bending nature, _water_.

Anywhere I can I _need_ it, I use as much of my strength as I can to rip and tear through anything and everything to retrieve it and then I hear it…

It's soft but I hear it continuously screaming out my name it's Jinora and Ikki and Meelo.

"_Korra! Korra! Korra!"_

Why are they screaming?

I want to help them there just kids, who is hurting them?

Then come more screams of my name simultaneously from Tenzin, Pema, Bolin and…Mako.

"KORRA!"

I want to stay like this and have this feeling of knowing I can protect, and defeat. This is the strength and will I have been searching for it is what I _want_, But I also must help those that I _love_ that are in trouble for some strange reason, they are here and I know I can help them…

And I do, I let my body relax and am falling down to the ground I hit the floor of the stadium _hard_ but I make an effort to pull up my upper half of my body to look around me…

Except I wish the fall had knocked me unconscious this is not what I had wanted to see.

All around me there is destruction, the whole arena is dripping water and in some places the walls have fallen down. Chief BeiFong and her team are scrambling to either make sure others that are moaning in anguish over there injuries are ok to get up and run to safety or some people are just getting up and rushing to the exit.

I spot Tenzin and his family in the distance with Ikki sputtering out water, and Jinora holding on to her arm. Next I look over to the opening where my teammates were and I see Mako is fine with the exception of blood running down from his nose and is helping Bolin who is awake but is breathing heavily…

I quickly search around to see most of the people have their noses bleeding and are holding their heads with one hand and the other their sides.

I did this

I don't even know what to do.

I don't want to think about this so I do what I would have normally never done before but seems to be my only option I have that would make me feel better and everyone else of Republic City.

I run away.

I keep my head up and try to hold back the tears.

Not once do I look back, because if I do it will finally sink in that _I_ did this. The one thing that I had complete control in, felt the most at home with, I have lost it completely and with it has caused the most destruction I could have never imagined.

It takes me awhile to get out of the arena and then I'm running like any other regular person, I don't know where to go but I will keep running until I collapse, because I don't want to be near any body of water, I can't bring myself to go to Aang Memorial Island or Air Temple Island.

I don't want to think about what's happened and I definitely don't want to bend anything anymore.

Especially water.

I don't want to _be_ the Avatar anymore.

* * *

So, hope you liked it and I've looked back and made changes to how names are spelled and I know Airbending, Earthbending, etc. are one words but I didn't really see if the first letter is capitolized so I just decided to let it be it looks better in my opinion, and I've changed Amon's speech from what I had before I just think it is much better now maybe?


	2. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend Of Korra

**A/N:** I just want to thank all of you who have reviewed and baring with me as I keep replacing chapter one I'm so sorry if you keep getting notifications and it's not a new chapter I've just made some spelling and grammar changes and also most importantly I have tweaked Amon's speech in chapter one so be sure to check it out.

Also, I'm switching POV's a little ways down so don't be confused.

**_Alone._**

* * *

It's been three days since I ran away.

I've been walking mostly and sleeping high up in the trees, (long since discarded my Fire Ferrets outfit and am just clad in a loose white t-shirt and black ankle length tights) I've refused to call on Naga partly because she will break me and I'll cry about memories of home and mostly that if I do I know someone will follow her and I'm just not ready to be found yet.

I've managed to steal a dark green cloth and I keep it over my head and around my neck concealing my mouth, only my eyes visible.

I am walking down this rocky path not sure where to go or what to do when I spot a piece of paper caught under a rock. I don't even know why I decided to stop and pick it up but I blame it on my boredom.

As I come closer I notice it's a newspaper and on the front page is a picture of me.

The headline reads:

_**The Avatar Good or Bad for Republic City?**_

_It seems as though our new Avatar is_

_having a hard time coping with her _

_new duties seeing as how she's taken _

_a leave of absence from Tarrlocks_

_task force and dedicated _

_most of her time practicing for _

_the big match against The Wolf _

_Bats, as such, according to Amon,_

_she's lost sight of what really_

_matters in becoming our Avatar by_

_mastering how to Airbend, her last _

_and most crucial element. She has _

_endangered citizens of Republic City. _

_Last night we got a first-hand experience_

_of her big competition and in doing_

_so Amon had snuck right in under _

_Chief Beifong's nose and declared_

_how wrong it is for our _

_world to have benders, and yes_

_indeed he has destroyed The Southern_

_Water Tribe. So I shall tell you citizens _

_of Republic City is it really the best idea_

_to have an Avatar whose focus has _

_turned to pro-bending matches instead _

_of mastering Airbending? Also, keep _

_in mind that history may have repeated_

_itself as of last night we have inside information_

_that our pretty little Avatar has run away. _

_Anyone who has seen sights of_

_the Avatar must report back to Chief_

_Beifong. _

Ugh! The nerve they had to print this.

I crumple up the piece of paper throwing it down on the ground and start running; I can't see where I'm running to as my vision becomes blurred by tears threatening to fall. As soon as I stop I realize I've made it to the edge of land. I look out over the vast body of water. All the while wiping away a tear that had gotten out and vowing not to break down and cry.

I will be strong.

Even though I didn't want to be near water, I realize this is the only way to truly put everything behind me and put as much distance between me and Republic city.

So, I dive head first into the water, I refuse to use bending so I'm reduced to swimming at a mundane pace only popping up for air. After a while though I reach for a big slanted rock to sit upon and notice in the far off distance is some greenery. It'll take all day and night to get to but I make up my mind and ease off the rock pushing my arms and legs to swim fast.

I keep my head above water, my vision solely on the part of land where I'll stay.

I will be secluded from anything and everybody.

Which as of right now I didn't mind, it seemed I was unwanted and from this point on I would have to deal with being an outcast.

* * *

After the accident happened I didn't know what to think I mean Korra was fucking _glowing._

She had created this sphere of water to surround her. I tried calling out to her but it was no use, Bolin and I had moved quickly and made it up on the lift.

As it was lifting us up to the platform that Korra was currently hovering over we were half way when water blasted through the top of the arena coming down only in the middle around Korra, fast and hard, encompassing us like we were fish in a fish tank. The water had knocked us off the platform and I tried grabbing onto Bolin, he never liked water and it didn't help much that he couldn't swim.

I recovered my balance and opened my eyes looking for Bolin underwater, after what seemed like forever I finally found him at the bottom struggling. I swam down and realized his foot had gotten squished on some rubble. I heave and haul the rock as best I can but it's too much and I'm losing air, I look over at Bolin who is trying to pull his foot out.

I catch his eye and I see the fear in them so I push aside the pain in my lungs and try my hardest to push it off, and just before I feel like I'm going to pass out Bolin falls back and smacks his hand on the ground resulting in the rock to fly off of his foot and go a few feet away from us. I look over at him with surprise and excitement only to see that his eyes are closed and he's unresponsive.

I grabbed onto his arm and tug him above water, I gasp air in and out and realize the water was so high that the area I had found to safely ground us on was our cove that we took breaks in and was our locker room overlooking the arena.

It was only a couple minutes ago that Korra was here somewhat sane yelling at Bolin.

What the hell is wrong with her?

I didn't dwell on the thought long for I had to make sure Bolin was ok, so far I didn't see his chest moving.

I quickly make a fist and pound it down on his chest…_hard_.

Nothing.

So I do it again…and again…and again…

"C'mon Bolin you can't leave me!"

I don't know what to do he's all that I have left I can't lose him.

I hang my head and look at my hands, as a tear falls down on my right palm.

Why isn't this working?

I look out and see the water starting to rise and some spilling into our cove in a matter of minutes this whole thing will be filled and we won't have a way out.

I scrunch my eyes close, and ball my hands into fists.

"_Please, wake up!" _ I shout through gritted teeth.

I take both my fists and use as much force as I can get and I slam them down on his chest.

It's a miracle because he instantaneously opens his eyes and sits up to cough out the water.

"What the… that hurt! I think you broke my ribs!" He says his voice sounding hoarse but manages to still have that hint of humor in it and he rubs his chest.

"I just saved your life!"

"My poor ribs, I'm never gonna-

He didn't get to finish as we were suddenly moved up onto our feet and slammed up against the wall.

"Mako I can't-I can't move!" Terror instantly replacing the humor he just had in his voice, as he sees the water filling up slowly to lap at our ankles.

I try to move my arm, hands, and legs.

Nothing.

We are pinioned to the wall by some unknown force, and I look up at Korra who seems in my opinion to be glowing through her eyes even more.

Those eyes that were so easy to read what emotion she was feeling, were ruined by the encompassing glowing white, and they looked unnerving.

Then in the distance I hear them screaming, those kids that Korra stays with.

"_Korra! Korra! Korra!"_

She seems to move her head to find the source of the voice and looked to have loosened her stance, so I join in hoping to help bring back the Korra I know.

"KORRA!"

Bolin and Tenzin and Pema join in.

It works because the next thing I see is her falling to the ground and I regain mobility, with the exception of blood running down my nose I look over to Bolin and he starts breathing heavily so I move over to stand by him as he falls to his knees.

After all that Bolin decides a few moments later says he is fine so we go up to our little apartment and rested for the rest of the night and late into the next day.

I'm the first to wake so I get ready and go out to buy something special to eat for Bolin, deciding not to make any contact with Korra.

When she wants to be an adult and talk then she knows where to find me.

After all I'm still holding a grudge for when she walked out on me and yelled at Bolin and by extension – me.

As I'm walking around the different shops I stop midstride when I hear this man call out.

"Read all about it! Avatar good or bad for Republic City?"

I snatch a copy reading it and before I know it I'm on the next ferry out to Air Temple Island.

* * *

I hear it soft in the distance but becomes louder as I start to fully awake.

I'm sleeping in a tree in the middle of the forest, its dark out. I turn my head to the side and I can just make out the outline of water that is the beach I swam to and in the other direction is a vast area of the jungle. I hadn't thought to explore this land, because as far as I could see at the top of a tree it just seemed like jungle with no life anywhere and if there was I didn't really want company anyways.

But as I hear the music getting louder I can't help but wonder what's going on.

So, in a split second I release my hair from its ponytail and the two clamps that hold the front strands of my hair, so as to have my hair altogether.

I still have on my water tribe boots, so I discard of them and decide to walk barefoot.

If there are people then I don't want to risk any chance of someone recognizing me.

I jump down from my tree, leaving behind my green cloth, and walk casually to where the music is coming from. As I'm approaching I hide behind a bush and watch as there seems to be a crowd of people just dancing, having a good time not realizing there's going to be another war.

I watch them as they move to the music so effortlessly like how Tensin said for me to move like a leaf in the wind and let the wind guide me to me destination.

I shake my head of those thoughts, and made to stand up and turn my back on these peoples celebration. Just as I take a step forward someone jumps down from the tree branches to land in front of me.

"Hello."

"Hello." I say back uncertainly this was just a kid about seven or eight, and if I knew anything about kids they were loud and I really didn't want to attract attention to us.

I just wanted to leave.

"Who are you? And why aren't you wearing any shoes?"

I look down at my bare feet and wiggle my toes in the ground feeling a bit self-conscious.

"I'm-I'm-

"Shao! There you are what have I told you? Don't ever leave my sight again."

"I know, I'm sorry," Shao hangs his head in shame and walks over to the older boy, about my age, and stands beside him.

"I met someone new though she was just about to tell me her name!"

"Oh and what is your name?"

He looks to me with an unreadable expression and I quickly come up with a fake name.

"I'm Kuniye." I said it before I could even realize that the name I chose meant protection of the country.

"Well Kuniye I'm Ryo and you've already met my little brother Shao."

"Oh Ryo can Kuniye join us can she can she?"

"I don't know, how about we start with where did you come from? I mean this place doesn't have much people here, me and my brother and those people over there-" he gestured behind me but I didn't bother to turn back and look I kept my eyes on him.

"-Are all we have on this island we try to keep to ourselves, and don't want anybody to destroy what we have." His voice took on a darker note, and seemed like he was going to say more but instead he stared into my eyes waiting for me to speak.

"I promise I'm not here to cause trouble it's just I recently lost my family and I've been wandering, I didn't think anybody lived on this island I swear I don't mean to cause trouble."

I threw my hands up in defense to show I really didn't.

"Well, alright then."

"C'mon I'll introduce you to everyone you're going to have so much fun!"

Shao toke my hand and dragged me to the campsite, as Ryo slowly followed behind us.

I was literally introduced to everyone I was so exhausted I was constantly smiling and trying to remember names and it was all so much but eventually the sun was coming up and apparently that meant it was time for bed so, I was showed to a small tent of my own and quickly I fell asleep.

By the time I did wake the sun was just setting and I heard the music again from last night. I quickly put my hair in a braid to one side of my shoulder and went out to join in on the fun.

I was able to learn that these people did this every night they partied till the sun came up and if they weren't too tired they would go out and get food and live a normal day but at night they celebrated.

For what I didn't quite know yet.

I was dancing with Shao for the longest time when I looked over and saw Ryo standing against a tree overlooking the dark forest a hard look on his face and arms crossed in front of his chest.

I said I would be right back and went over to Ryo.

"Hello."

"Hi."

I stood awkwardly in front of him for a minute or two debating what I should say next when he thankfully spoke up.

"What happened? To your family I mean?"

"They died there was an ambush by a bad man, and I wasn't there to help them."

"Was it Amon?"

This really caught me off guard.

"Yah, but how do you know of him? I mean it's just you all seem so cut off from the other side of the world that I-

He laughed.

"Most of us are that is don't know anything else about the outside world, all of us here are non-benders and we chose to be away from any benders, every single one of us has lost someone to a bender and we celebrate like this to be thankful we are alive and that we haven't come across any benders."

As I hear this I start to wish I really hadn't come to see what was causing the music the other night. If it's true that all of these people were harmed by benders then I am definitely someone who should not be here.

"Me and my brother use to live in Republic City and I thought it was a safe place until Amon came along we lost our parents to him two months ago, both were benders."

"I'm so sorry"

"Not your fault, but I'm ashamed of myself for running away, they lost their lives simply because they were good people and wanted to help others so what if they were benders!" he screamed I kind of jumped when he did and he got a sad look on his face all of a sudden then gestured for me to follow him.

We walked a few feet away from the party and into the forest settling down onto a branch on the ground.

"I took my brother and we ran away, if they died because they were benders then I couldn't let that happen to Shao."

He looked down at the ground and I realized.

"Shao is a bender isn't he?"

"Yes, Earthbender."

I think back trying to see any kind of hint that Shao would have been a bender but I don't remember anything, he has brown eyes not green! And before I know what I've said it comes out.

"So, how is he able to keep it in check…I mean when I was his age it was hard enough for me to not bend anything."

It was too late for me to take back my words.

"You're a bender too?"

He looked up at me with such surprise I couldn't believe it.

"Yes, but I don't plan to bend anymore."

"Why not? I would love to bend it's something to be proud of, if I could then maybe I could have saved my parents."

My heart went out to him then while he did have a point, I look past it because I wasn't able to _save_ my parents, spirits I couldn't even save those I love from the destruction I caused.

So instead I stand up and grab his hand and drag him back to the party.

"Let's dance!"

And we did for the rest of the night, not once thinking about the past or the future just about the now.

* * *

"She ran away!"

"Shh, Mako keep your voice down, come with me, we will talk outside"

Tenzin and I made our way outside and a few feet away from the house.

"How could you have let her go? Let alone why haven't you sent anybody after her? Or why did you let them print this on paper for all to see?"

"Calm down, and ask me one question at a time." Tenzin said as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at the riled up Firebender.

I racked my brain and came out with the most important question.

"What the _fuck_ happened in the arena?"

"Language!" Tenzin scolded.

"Sorry." I said through clenched teeth not the least bit worried about my language in front of an elder when there were more pressing matters to get to.

"Korra as you know, has been having a hard time reaching the Avatar state-

"Which is?"

"When an Avatar can go into the state using it as a defense mechanism, in which the Avatar can freely acquire the knowledge and powers of all previous Avatars. Also, it provides the Avatar with immense power. In Korra's case she was faced with the devastation of her whole tribe being wiped out and much like my father, she went into the Avatar state except for Korra she caused more damage than Aang did. To be able to control the Avatar state one must have great spiritual discipline and concentration, and since Korra lacks both she let her anger take over and caused that great power to do as you saw in the arena."

"So, then how was she able to come out of it then?"

"I don't know, possibly the fact that we were screaming her name and she could have subconsciously picked up on our fear or she may have some control that we or she didn't know."

"Ok, so what happened then after? Where did she go? Why haven't you gone after her?"

"I was busy helping my family and by the time I looked up to see if Korra was alright she was nowhere in sight. I searched for her, I really did, but I haven't seen anything. I want her back just as much as you do, it's dangerous for her to be out there alone, yes she's strong but I'm afraid after what's happened she may not be in the right state and not too keen on using her bending powers."

"So, the article in the paper you…?"

"Regrettably, I did I was in such a fearful state that I had asked a friend to help me by just putting in if anyone had seen Korra to call Chief Beifong but unfortunately they took it upon themselves and spun it for their own enjoyment."

"What about Chief Beifong, are she and her team out looking for Korra?"

"Now that the citizens have found out about the Avatars absence some have taken it as incentive to come out and cause trouble or to follow Amon, they've got their hands tied they said they'd look but they can only do so much."

"Then I'll help, Bolin and I were good at sticking together and moving around and we've got Pabu I'm sure he can help somehow or what about Naga have you-

"Mako, calm down I've tried to send Naga but she hasn't gotten far, she goes and then stops I think she's just as upset that Korra's missing, and I think it'd be best if you and your brother just stay put and wait, I know it's not ideal but realize she's the Avatar she's got more power than anyone else in the world if something extraordinary happens I'll be the first to know from any nation, and she's smart to by now if she doesn't want anybody to find her then no one will."

I let his words sink in and no matter how much I want to fight and disagree with his logic and idea to stay put I don't.

Because deep down I realized it too.

Korra blames herself for this, and since she's stubborn as hell, nothing will change her mind but her.

So, we must wait until she comes to a realization and comes back on her own.

Hopefully it won't take long.

"But if you'd like I can arrange for you and your brother to stay here with me and my family, since your home has been destroyed and is closed off, and when Korra does come back it'd be good for her to have her friends near by."

I nod and thank him for his generosity. I'm surprised he even acknowledged that my home was no longer livable, heck I handn't even fully realized it yet, and to now be aware of it, if Tenzin hadn't offered Bolin and I would have to go back to living on the streets for awhile til I could save up enough money to find a new place.

I turn my back on Tenzin and start walking away but stop as I realize something, I turn my head to the side looking at Tenzin in the corner of my eye.

"Before your kids and the rest of us were screaming her name, what was happening? It felt like I was being held back."

"Avatar Korra, I think, was in her own way subconsciously trying to help us by pushing us out of the way."

"But that's unheard of I've never known or felt anything like it."

"It has been done and only my mother and sister can do so, but seems as though we really are seeing just how powerful young Korra is in her Avatar state."

I nodded my head and started walking again; just as I was making my way to the ferry a slight breeze blew and in it I heard the whispered last words from Tenzin.

"_Korra has attained how to Bloodbend"_

My eyes widened in shock.

* * *

This celebration continued for a week and a half.

I loved it I felt free.

Like a leaf in the wind. Being blown around as I moved to the music.

I felt like a normal teenage girl living out her life, and not worrying about the threat of the world hanging on my shoulders.

Ryo tried a couple of times to talk to me about my bending and what not but I just brushed him off and grabbed him to dance with me.

"I can't believe you all have the energy to do this every day, well night." I spun out of his arms and then back in.

"Yah it can be pretty crazy sometimes and it's easy to get lost in it I mean, to just put all your worries behind you and not think about anything else going on but having fun."

"Yah," I said uneasily the way he was talking was making me a bit uncomfortable.

"But that's the best part ever since I was young I've had to do training and work for other people to _please_ other people, I've never once had time to do something for me, and I like it."

"That may be true but these people all around us-" I bumped into his chest as he stopped dancing to put his arms out gesturing to the crowd. "-they all have something not right with them, I mean don't get me wrong there great people but ever since they lost a family member or friend they just haven't been the same, and doing this celebration every night is their escape from reality, and they've been doing it for so long that there afraid to do anything else or let alone face the real world. That's why they have secluded themselves away like this in a small group. For them, it's to celebrate until they die."

I stepped back from him to see he had a doubtful look on his face as if he was questioning what he had said and I felt uneasy. Why did he have to ruin this I was having such a great time. I turned on my heel to walk away from these people who didn't seem the least bit interested in what Ryo had to say, they kept dancing as if they were in their own world.

He followed me of course and I stopped right at the circles edge looking into the dark forest.

"I'm sorry Kuniye; it just really gets at me you know? These people I understand they are too old and it's too late to save them but you're still young and I'd hate to see you live this life to. I know there's more out there. There _is_ hope I know that the Avatar will save-

"Stop! Just stop it ok!" I turned around to face him and took a few steps toward him.

"Who do you think you are? I mean you've only known me for like a week, and your preaching all this crap on how it's not _fun_ to live a life like this, and how isolated everyone is! Well I don't see lonely people out there, and what about you huh? Your just as old as me and your brother is younger he's got a whole life ahead of him but instead you two are living your life out like this, so I don't see why I can't!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and held my ground he was not going to break me. I loved this lifestyle and didn't plan on leaving it anytime soon.

I was alone before but now I have found people who like me, people who don't know who I really am.

"I am lost."

What the…?

I didn't say anything for fear he might not continue and walk off.

"I and my brother as I've said lost our parents and I took him to run away because our parents' death hurt him the most, he's just a _child_ and I swore to myself I would do whatever it took to get him to smile again. So we couldn't stay in Republic City anymore partly because of what I told you the other day and also because I didn't have any money… where could we stay? So, I took what I could and we made to find a new home somewhere far away from the city and when we stumbled upon this place with these people I was so happy because I finally got to see a smile on my brothers face and then a laugh, and soon he was so happy it was like our parents death hadn't even occurred to him and he was his old self."

He stopped to hang his head and look at the ground. I wanted to say I was sorry for his loss but he continued.

"I soon got sucked into this fantasy too but after a while things just sunk in and I was so mad at myself for letting it happen I mean for _spirits sake_ I almost forgot I had parents that died! So, I had a friend look after my brother as I traveled back to Republic City to catch back up on all that's happened and I was ready to face reality, I even set out to look for a job and a nice place my brother and I could come back to

"But when I told him of my plans he went on a tantrum and refused to leave he had been sucked in, and there was nothing I could do. So, we stayed and now I try to make time to visit and not lose my sanity by going to visit Republic City, I try to talk to my brother about this all being nonsense but it's hard on him, though I think I might be making little progress."

I made a step toward him unsure of what to do so I settled on putting my hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"That's good then for you two. I understand how hard it is but you'll get past this and I know your brother will realize someday that this isn't life. In life it does have its fun light moments but other times it has darker ones and sometimes they just become unbearable but together you two can move past it, but for me right now it's just too unbearable that I don't see myself making it out in the light. So, please can you understand that? I like this here and I want to stay and have this blissul feeling, always."

He gave me another hard look and pursed his lips and then turned his attention behind him to the crowd of dancing people. I spotted Shao easily and he just looked so innocent and blissful.

They all did.

Like nothing devastating had happened.

"You are blind then. All you see is what you want. You first had plastered on a fake smile and danced and laughed like everyone else. Eventually it came easy and you've perceived it as finally letting your fears and loss been forgotten and think you are happy but it is not real. You and everyone else can't be cowards and run from your problems you have to face them if you don't you only get this hollow feeling and it will show. If you look into these people's eyes you'll see it, that happiness you see is only on the outside but on the inside they are still hurting and hollow they've become too far gone to be saved but you Kuniye, you can be saved but staying like this won't help, little by little your drifting further away."

With that he walks away leaving me alone to my thoughts.

Can he be right?

Could I be lost to?

As I lay down on the floor of my tent I watch as slowly the darkness fades to bring in the light.

It's then that I let my walls fall down and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: So pretty hefty chapter let me know what you think overall I liked this and I've read through it so many times but if there are some errors or wrong wording please let me know! I also, hope I'm somewhat staying in character hopefully!

Oh and also for the names and their meanings, I know the show takes place in a china but only one of the names is Chinese sorry the other two are Japanese and it's just because the meaning fits.

Shao- Chinese name- means (meaning) young

Kuniye- Japanese- means protector of country

Ryo- Japanese- reality


End file.
